Nains de jardin
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Les requêtes de Reborn semblaient toujours absurdes, et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.


**Titre :** Nains de jardin 

**rating : **T (langage châtié mais vraiment ça ne le mérite pas)

**genre :** humour

**pairing : **Gokudera x nains de jardin, Tsuna jaloux. Je plaisante, encore ^^. Pour ceux qui lisent mes débuts de fics.

**disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les nains. J'échangerai avec Amano Akira quand elle sera d'accord.

**résumé : **Les requêtes de Reborn semblaient toujours absurdes, et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

**note :** Ma deuxième fic écrite durant les « vacances ». J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas **Masaari** grâce à qui la fic a gagné une demi-page. Et merci à **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture!

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant Reborn.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi dans _ma_ maison, _mon_ jardin, je ne peux même pas choisir la décoration? C'est moi le boss, maintenant! tenta de se défendre Tsuna avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le visage.

- Tu es encore en formation avec moi! rétorqua Reborn d'un ton ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

- Mais pourquoi des nains de jardin? interrogea le petit brun d'un ton désespéré.

- Parce que, répondit l'arcobaleno avant de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tu as deux jours.

- C'est pas vrai! se lamenta Sawada en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

C'était sa résidence de repos. Un endroit censé le dépayser, le reposer, ne pas l'agresser. Un endroit personnel, calme, représentatif du propriétaire. Et Reborn insistait pour que la décoration du jardin comporte des nains, ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme des attentats au bon goût. Surtout ceux qui effectuaient leurs besoins pressants... Il devait mettre dans son jardin ces horribles petits bonhommes aux visages souriant niaisement, alors qu'il en avait horreur. Il avait vu un film, où, touchés par un laser extraterrestre, les décorations barbues s'attaquaient aux habitants de la maison pour les tuer à coups de râteaux et pelles. Il avait cinq ans, et son père avait insisté pour qu'il regarde. Il en avait cauchemardé des mois durant. Depuis, les nains de jardin avaient pour lui quelque chose de sinistre, et, en y pensant bien, c'était peut-être la raison profonde pour laquelle son tuteur avait décidé d'en faire mettre partout.

Tsuna soupira. Il était un partisan du jardin japonais. Un endroit simple et calme, qui ne s'attirerait pas le mépris d'Hibari. Un endroit où les nains de jardin n'avaient pas leur place. Mais, à la place du paradis qu'il rêvait, un jardin typiquement moderne et européen avait fait sa place. « Ouverture sur le monde pour penser aux alliés étrangers » dixit Reborn.

Le nain de jardin était-il une référence de base de la culture européenne? Il en doutait. Mais il devait en parsemer les pelouse et le potager de sa résidence s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son tuteur.

La mort dans l'âme, il se rendit à la jardinerie la plus proche. Et il eut_ la_ révélation. Reborn voulait des nains de jardin? Il en aurait.

Comme prévu, Gokudera adora.

Ce n'étaient pas des nains de jardin ordinaires.

Un nain de jardin momie longeait le mur, effrayant deux autres personnages ; l'un deux partait en courant, terrifié, et l'autre essayait de repousser le monstre en brandissant devant lui un crucifix fait d'un poireau et d'une carotte. Dans le potager, d'autres barbus fuyaient un nain-garou, alors qu'un dernier dormait paisiblement sous un champignon, inconscient du zombie qui s'approchait de lui. Une main putréfiée surgissait d'entre les carottes, effrayant un nain-jardinier qui ratissait. Enfin, une course-poursuite se déroulait dans l'allée principale entre nains effrayés et squelettes putréfiés.

- Juu... Juudaime! Ils sont... bredouilla Gokudera avant de prendre une grande inspiration. FORMIDABLES! Vous êtes absolument génial, Juudaime!

- Ah, c'est juste que j'avais pas le choix et que je me suis dit qu'un peu d'humour ne ferait pas de mal... se défendit Sawada, mal à l'aise.

- Haha, ils sont drôles, Tsuna! approuva Yamamoto.

- Ces nains sont EXTREMES!

Lambo cassa une momie en voulant jouer avec. Gokudera lui courut après dans tout le jardin pour le punir d'avoir démolis l'œuvre d'art du Juudaime. Hibari accorda un regard méprisant aux sculptures en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mauvais goût. Même Mukuro alla jeter un œil aux personnages synthétiques avant de repartir en riant. Et Reborn se contenta de ne rien dire, plongeant Tsuna dans un abîme de perplexité : était-il content ou non? Avait-il raison d'avoir fait cette demi-rébellion?

Malgré les commentaires positifs de ses gardiens (ou l'absence de destruction de la décoration), le petit brun restait sur sa position : même si c'était drôle, ce n'était pas très beau. En plus, il avait maintenant presque peur de sortir dans le jardin la nuit. Vous pensez, lui qu'une simple histoire d'horreur suffisait à tenir éveillé toute la nuit, des nains et des monstres dans un endroit sombre suffisaient à l'inquiéter. Surtout ces horribles nains armés de râteaux, susceptibles de vous planter les outils dans le corps et d'en extraire vos intestins pour les étaler comme engrais dans le potager. Brr.

**..oOoOo..**

Les nains avaient beaucoup fait rire Mukuro. Ils étaient certes assez laids, mais étaient ce que lui-même aurait choisi si on l'avait obligé à adopter des nains de jardin - mais honnêtement, comment une telle situation pourrait-elle arriver? Au moins, ces personnages là n'affichaient pas de grands sourires niais ni une joie de vivre écœurante face à l'accomplissement de basses besognes comme arroser des fleurs et planter des carottes. L'expression de terreur affichée les rendaient tout à fait sympathiques. Quant aux momies et autres zombies, leur effet était plutôt surprenant dans un jardin.

Il fallait juste éviter de marcher sur tout ce beau monde pour s'introduire dans la maison de vacances de sa cible. Attaquer Sawada Tsunayoshi et prendre son corps, pour pouvoir enfin détruire le monde. C'était un plan basique.

Mukuro avait discrètement désactivé le système d'alarme de la maisonnée. S'il n'avait pas été géré par un programme informatique qu'il avait pu pirater à distance, ce dernier aurait pu être efficace. Tout le monde dormait (il était trois heures du matin). Tsuna était dans sa chambre au deuxième étage, à quelques fenêtres de son autoproclamé « bras droit », qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ne dormait pas dehors dans une niche comme tout chien-chien qui se respecte. Le baseballer dormait dans une chambre attenante. Il avait parlé sport pendant de longues heures avec Ryohei avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher vers les une heures du matin. Le morveux au pyjama vache avait la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de sa cible. Lambo n'était pas une menace, du moment qu'il n'allait pas réveiller Tsuna à un moment inopportun parce qu'il ne savait pas où étaient les toilettes. Néanmoins, l'agaçant marmot semblait dormir dans sa chambre s'il en croyait ses lunettes à infrarouges. Reborn dormait (ou pas) ailleurs. Chrome n'était pas venue. Kyoko et Haru n'étaient pas un problème digne de ce nom. Et pour finir, sans surprise, la suite dédiée à Hibari était inoccupée, Sawada n'ayant pas trouvé suffisamment d'arguments pour le convaincre de se joindre à un groupe d'herbivores bruyants.

L'illusionniste allait s'introduire par là. L'alarme d'ouverture des fenêtres était éteinte. Il lui fallait traverser le jardin plongé dans la pénombre, sauter pour atteindre la fenêtre d'Hibari, la forcer puis entrer et rejoindre la chambre de Tsuna.

Il sauta la grille et s'avança silencieusement dans l'herbe.

- REEEUUUUHHH! grogna quelque chose dans son dos.

Se retournant brutalement, Mukuro chercha la source du bruit. Il en était sûr, il n'y avait pas de chien ici d'autant que sa cible en avait peur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le nain-garou. Ce dernier grognait et bougeait, ses yeux clignotant dans le noir dans une parodie grotesque de monstre de foire.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! crièrent à leur tour les nains alors que le trident s'abattait sur la chose mutante qui grognait.

- JUUDAIME! beugla une voix au deuxième étage.

On entendit un choc sourd provenant de chez Tsuna, et des lumières s'allumèrent dans les chambres.

Pour la discrétion, le gardien de la brume repasserait. Jurant entre ses dents, il tourna les talons et courut hors du jardin, les voix pré-enregistrées de médiocre qualité continuant de couiner dans son dos.

Six mois qu'il préparait cette attaque. Il avait mis à bas tous les systèmes d'alarme, forcé tous les ordinateurs de la maison, pour se faire avoir par de bêtes nains de jardin.

**..oOoOo..**

- Tu vois que ça a été utile, commenta Reborn, l'air condescendant. Ils t'ont peut-être sauvé la vie.

- Euh... répondit Tsuna en jetant un regard perplexe sur les décorations.

Avec les nains était livré un système de détection des mouvements qui déclenchait des enregistrements de cris et de gémissements, ajoutant le son et lumière de la poursuite nains-monstres qui se déroulait dans le jardin. Le futur parrain Vongola avait désactivé l'option, la trouvant ridicule, bruyante, et facilement énervante au bout du vingtième passage de la bande. Et, quoiqu'en pense Gokudera, les monstres secoués de spasmes étaient plus ridicules qu'autre chose.

Mais, contrairement aux coûteuses alarmes qu'il avait installé, les momies et autres zombies avaient réussi à surprendre un cambrioleur. Tsuna frissonna en s'imaginant un homme masqué (ou même plusieurs!) débarquer dans sa chambre et lever un poignard au dessus lui.

- D'accord, trancha-t-il. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait les retirer. Ça ne marchera pas deux fois.

**..oOoOo..**

Hibari se dirigeait vers la résidence secondaire de Tsuna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit bizarre sur sa droite.

- Détruisons Namimori! beuglait une momie agitée de soubresauts avec des yeux rouges clignotant stupidement.

- Ouuuuuaiiis! répondirent en chœur les nains de jardin, l'air toujours effrayés par le monstre.

Les yeux d'Hibari s'écarquillèrent. Blême de rage, il réduisit rapidement les agitateurs en poussière et se dirigea vers le responsable supposé de l'insulte.

**..oOoOo..**

- Mais... Mais... Hibari-san... Je n'y comprends rien non plus, bredouilla Sawada en regardant le nain-garou qui invitait à taguer les murs du collège.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, répondit Kyoya.

**..oOoOo..**

Gokudera tenta de s'interposer entre Hibari, le Juudaime, et des squelettes qui braillaient « pendons Hibari! ». On ne touche pas à aux œuvres d'art du Juudaime. Mais brailler « hé, le carnivore, tu devrais essayer la salade, ça te guérirait de ta constipation et t'arrêterais enfin de nous faire chier! » n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

**..oOoOo..**

Le plus traumatisant pour Tsuna fut encore de recevoir un cadeau anonyme lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Le nain qui agitait son râteau en grognant « je vais te ratisser à mort » avec la voix d'Hibari le poursuivi longtemps dans ses cauchemars. Du moins, ce fut le pire, jusqu'à ce que Xanxus reçoive un nain qui piaillait « déchet! déchet! » dès que quelque chose passait dans son détecteur de mouvements.

**..oOoOo..**

Lorsque Sawada sortit de l'hôpital, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. TOUS les nains, momies, nains-garous et squelettes étaient revenus à leur place initiale. Avec Gokudera, endormi dans un coin du potager, alors qu'il « montait la garde » pour empêcher Mukuro et Hibari de revenir détruire les statuettes. Parce qu' « ils étaient vraiment géniaux, Juudaime. ».

**..oOoOo..**

En voyant Hayato si fier de son travail et si préoccupé par l'état des décorations, Tsuna n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retirer les nains. Le plus dur fut de devoir remplacer en douce une momie qui avait « manqué de respect à Lambo-san » : mission commando en pleine nuit dans le jardin, au milieu des alarmes (« mais non, recouche-toi Haru! Je me promène avec un nain, c'est tout! »).

**..oOoOo..**

Mais tous les efforts fournis par le fumeur (et Tsuna) furent réduits à néant par Mukuro. Pas l'illusionniste directement ; c'était Hibari qui était venu tout détruire et mordre à mort Gokudera. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui avait envoyé une salade et un nain de jardin au gardien du nuage.


End file.
